The invention relates more particularly to an antenna of the azimuth-elevation type cantilevered out from a vertical post. In such a case, the antenna support which is a part mounted on a vertical base and which allows the antenna to rotate in azimuth, poses a problem. It must be capable of being released relative to the base in order to allow rotation to take place. Thereafter it must be fixed to the base in order to prevent any azimuth rotation of the antenna once correctly aimed. In both of these two situations, the elevation angle of the antenna must not change. Otherwise any azimuth correction will also require an elevation correction, and this considerably complicates the work of the person setting up the antenna. An antenna support is conventionally constituted essentially by a split cylindrical part and cannot satisfy this requirement since any clearance provided to enable azimuth rotation to take place also allows the cylindrical part to tilt relative to the base, thus altering elevation.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an antenna support including means for keeping the antenna elevation the same regardless of whether it is free or fixed relative to the base.